All'improvvis Amore
by Silver-x-Crimson
Summary: My first attempt at FF7 fanfiction,set after Advent Children and inspired by the song All'improvviso Amore by Josh Groban...Reno/OC. Rated M for language, sexual innuendo and Reno. Please read and review! D


I own nothing but Nici (my OC) and the plot...although If I did own Reno, oh the naughty things I would do to him. =D This was originally posted on Deviant Art were I go by the name Kero1980, this was also my first ever attempt at wrtting about Reno and the rest of the FF7 gang as such I hope that no one is OOC. I also hope that my OC is not to meh... if she is though I would love some constructive criticism on how I can make her a better character. Please review since I can't get better at writting without someone to tell me the things I need to work.

**I**t has been 6 months since the two of us decided it was better to just be friends and I am still happy with that decision. Cloud and Tifa belong together, the twinkle in their eyes and the smiles that never leave their faces tell me this. I love and respect them both, hell they are like family to me now, having lost my parents during my time in AVALANCHE. After the final showdown with Sephiroth I moved into Seventh Heaven with Tifa, Cloud, Denzel and Marlene. Tifa even gave me a job as a barmaid which I thoroughly enjoy. I have also made many new friends and rekindled old ones. I can proudly say that I helped Vincent Valentine break out of his shell somewhat. In public he is less aloof however when he and I are in private he is an open book freely conversing with me. I have spent many an off night in his apartment sipping red wine with him while chatting about various subjects. The two of us have become the best of friends and in truth he is one of the most caring people I have met in my entire life. And then of course there are the Turks more specifically Rude and Reno. Though I know all the Turks and Rufus Shinra well, I see the quiet, bald man and his wacky, flirty partner almost every night unless of course they are on a mission.

The bell above the door rings looking up from the glass I had been cleaning I notice a shock of bright red hair and smile to myself. It had been at least a week since I had seen the two of them. My smile disappears however when I see the look on his face and realize that his partner is not with him tonight. _Oh no this is not good _I think to myself.

"Whiskey on the rocks, yo" The red-headed Turk says halfheartedly. "I've had a tough week."

"So how did the mission go Reno?" Tifa asks with a sigh as she notices the frown on the usually happy Turks face.

"Rude got beat up pretty badly and I've got so many bruises I lost count."

"Is Rude gonna be ok?" I inquire worry written all over my face, over that last few years I have gotten to know Reno and Rude pretty well. Becoming very close to the both of them, especially Reno; for some reason I am drawn to the loud-mouthed womanizer like a moth to a flame. It wasn't romantic or anything, at least at first. I always feel like there is an underlying sadness that he was or is hiding. A sadness he covers up with that cocky attitude of his, not wanting to have people see the pain he harbors for whatever reason. Recently though I found myself wondering what it would be like to kiss his lips or run my fingers through his wild red hair.

"Yeah, they are taking good care of him. He should be back to his old self in a month, hopefully." He says as Tifa walks away to take care of a few customers that just strolled in and I walk around the bar to stand next to Reno. By the look in his eyes I can tell he is sugar coating the situation…damnable Turks.

"Um, how bad is he exactly?" Biting my lip I fear the worst. "You don't have to tell me if it's meant to be kept a secret."

He turns slightly looking directly into my eyes and I can see the reddish tinge around them. I could now see that Reno had been crying, something I did not think he would ever be capable of. "Well…his right shoulder is broken, his right wrist was crushed into tiny pieces, and both his legs are broken. His right leg is broken in 3 places, he nearly di…"

"Oh my god Reno and you think he's gonna be back to normal in a month!" I shriek interrupting him, "You are clearly insane, he's gonna be out for months. You do realize that he is going to need therapy right?"

"I realize that, Nici and I don't mean to try and make it seem like it's not a big deal, but…" He pauses for a moment trying to find the right words to say, "I don't want you to freak out and lose sleep because you're too worried about Rude. I know how much you care about the both of us." His hand is on my shoulder and a sad smile is at play on his lips, sending electricity down my spine.

"That is one of the many things I like about you, babe." His other arm finds its way around my waist and he pulls me into a tight hug. "You care so much about the people around you, even when some of us don't deserve it, yo." Obviously referring to himself.

"You do deserve it, you're _not_ a monster! I know you have done many things that you are not proud of but that is in the past Reno, remember that." I murmur into his shoulder. "I will always be here for you if you want to talk about it, ok?"

"I know…" I feel him place a kiss in my hair. _He's never been this intimate with me before._ _Could Reno…no that's impossible he's probably just so worried about Rude. Yeah that would explain the odd behavior. I mean Rude did nearly just die before his eyes. _ "Thanks, babe"

The sound of Tifa clearing her throat brings Reno and I back to reality. "I hate to break-up such a lovely moment but you still have work to do and customers to take care of."

"I should be going. I don't want Rufus to send Tseng to come find me. I'm supposed to stay at headquarters but I snuck out cause I wanted to talk to you and Tifa." Reno rolls his eyes as he reluctantly lets me go. "I'll see you two tomorrow night"

Then he leans his head down, his mouth brushes my ear, breath hot against my neck sending the now all too familiar electricity up and down my spine. "I think I'll take you up on that offer to talk. I'll pick you up at 6 Thursday night." A mischievous spark flits through his gorgeous Blue-Green eyes and I feel my knees go weak. With that he walks out the door leaving me blushing and in shock. _Did he just?_

Turning around I find Tifa smirking broadly. "You two are up to something and I'm betting that Rude is just fine."

"We're not up to anything and Rude is indeed injured." I roll my eyes. "Fine go visit him if you don't believe me. I was smirking because I know you have a thing for Reno."

"I do not!" The blush already on my cheeks darkens.

"Yes you do and to be honest I think he likes you too."

"Yeah right, Reno the world class playboy wanting to be with one woman. And of all the women in Edge _ME._ Ha-ha don't make me laugh, Tifa. That's like saying Hugh Hefner wants to date me and since _that _is highly unlikely…in other words I think you are full of shit."

She just laughs at my antics. "Get back to work, Nici, beer doesn't pour itself."

"Yeah! Yeah!"

Thursday can't come fast enough, I need to know what the hell is going on, I think to myself. What if Tifa is right…pfft…yeah right we _are_ talking about Reno here. But then again maybe just maybe this incident with Rude made him realize something. I've never seen the red-head this worried before; I'd be worried too if my best friend almost died right before me. Looking up at the moon shining brightly through my bedroom window I decide that I'm going to try and see if I can visit Rude tomorrow. I'm sure he would be happy to see me and even though he has never said it (well he really doesn't say much ever) I know in my heart that Rude cares deeply about me. We may have been enemies once but now we are all heroes, we all helped Cloud in our own way when Kadaj and his brothers were searching for JENOVA.

"**H**iyas Rude, how are you feeling?" I inquire as I walk into the white, sterile room trying hard to mask my worry. Rude is laying on a hospital bed a cast covering most of his body, his legs in slings attached to the ceiling. Looking at him I can't help the tears that fall from my eyes. Walking toward him I look for a place to set the flowers I brought with me.

"I ache from head to toe." A soft smile appears on his lips and his hazel eyes glitter for a brief second. He really is rather handsome without those damn sunglasses on; he should go without them more often. "I'm glad you came to visit me."

"I am too; I had to beg Rufus and Tseng to let me see you. I think they were afraid of how I might react when I saw you." Tears still falling from my eyes. "You're as bad as I thought you would be but I'm glad that you are alive."

He nods. "How is Reno holding up?"

"He looked like shit when I saw him yesterday; though I'm not sure how he is doing at the moment he is not answering his phone." I sigh, carefully sitting on the bed next to Rude. I give him a gentle hug and kiss on his cheek. "I'm sure he'll be alright. He may just need some time to think about what happened; I know I would if I had been in that situation."

Rude simply nods but the smile on his face grows wider. I arch my eyebrow slightly.

"You know something I don't…don't you?"

"Yes and he made me promise not to tell you. It's something he wants to tell you himself, Nici. But trust me when I say that it is nothing to worry about."

"All right I'll just have to take your word for it."

The rest of the visit is spent in a comfortable silence with nods and unspoken words exchanged between the two of us. The silence is broken however when Rufus himself makes an appearance.

"Hello, Nici" he greets coolly, Mako Blue eyes calm as always. "I'm surprised to see you still here."

"Hello, Mr. Shinra. I don't have to be back for another few hours and well I think Rude is enjoying my company."

"Indeed. Have either of you seen Reno? He's not answering his phone."

"No I haven't seen him since last night; he is ignoring my calls as well."

"Hm, looks like I'm going to have to send out Tseng and Elena to find him." Rufus sighs. "How are you feeling Rude?"

"Same as yesterday and the day before, though my headache seems to be gone."

"I will make sure that you see the very best physical therapist when you are ready. We need you to get better as soon as possible; I don't trust Reno to do missions on his own, so he will be on desk duty until you are fully recovered."

Rude and I both chuckle. We both know too well how Reno could never do a mission without his partner unless of course said mission involves hitting on women. Or getting totally wasted. _Stupid red-headed idiot how come you can't see the woman right in front of you who would do anything just to make you truly happy?_ Ok so Tifa is right I've fallen head over heels for Reno but dammit I can't help it…he is an idiot (or at the very least he pretends to be) that is certain but he is also funny, charming, and sexy as hell. That freaking smirk of his makes me weak in the knees and when he touches me it feels like electricity is flowing through my body from the point of contact. He makes me feel things I have never felt before. Rude shifts which in turn causes me lose my train of thought.

"Everything alright, Nici?" Rude queries. "You seem lost in thought."

"Um…can you two keep a secret for me?" I blush…_of course Turks can keep secrets, _**the voice in my head screams**_**,**__ they have tons of them. _

Rude nods

"Of course." Rufus says. "What is it?"

"I think I'm in love with Reno. I know it's silly to have feelings like that for a playboy like him but I can't help it. I see things in him even he doesn't see and I think deep down he is not what he portrays himself to be. He just doesn't know how to truly be himself, ya know?"

Rude smiles "I promise I won't tell him."

Rufus nods "I promise as well. I think one day he will come around and realize that what he has been searching for has been in front of him all along."

I can hardly believe my ears did Rufus Shinra just pay me a compliment and actually sound like a caring person for once. Will wonders ever cease Rufus does have a heart after all. I smile at the thought.

"Thank you both. I will tell Reno myself one day but until then I will keep my love for him a secret. And Mr. Shinra you are right I only hope he realizes it before it's too late. Well I hate to say it but I have to go. I need to do some laundry and take a shower before I start my shift." I give Rude a hug, standing up I walk over to Rufus giving him a quick hug and much to my surprise he hugs me back. Looking up at him there is a slight smile on his lips. I wave to them as I walk out the door.

"You didn't tell her did you?"

"Nope"

"Good"

**M**y shift goes by quickly and without too many problems. Tifa had to break up a small fight but other than that it was a fairly quiet night well as quiet as a bar can be. She spent much of the night teasing me about my feelings for Reno and much to her delight I spilled my guts as we were cleaning up for the night.

"I think you two would make a great pair. You need each other."

"Yeah too bad he's too blind to see what is in front of his face."

"Well that's Reno for you. You nervous about your "date" with him later tonight?"

"Not really and it's not a date Tifa sheesh, I am however curious as to what he wants to talk about."

"You will fill me in on what happens when you get home, right?" Tifa says with a wide grin.

"Of course that is unless he asks me to not tell anyone. Then my lips will be sealed." I give her a cheeky smirk.

"If he confesses that he is an alien or possessed by a demon I demand you tell me whether or not he wants you too." We both laugh like mad women at the thought, not hearing the light footsteps on the stairs.

"Could you two keep it down some of us are trying to get some sleep."

"Oh sorry, Cloud we thought you were still awake working on paper work or reading." Tifa and I both blush when we see that he is wearing nothing but a pair of black cotton pajama pants. He is a damn fine looking man and I have to resist the urge to glomp or do something very naughty to him. I grin to myself remembering torrid nights with the man standing before us, he is quite fun in the sack as I am sure Tifa has found out. I wonder what Reno would be like in bed…I am willing to bet that he would put Cloud to shame.

"She's doing it again."

"What is she doing again, Tifa?"

"Spacing out, getting lost in her thoughts why else would she be still wiping the same spot over and over."

"Oh"

"Earth to Nici…..HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Huh" I nearly jump out of my shoes. "Was I spacing out again?"

"Yeah"

"Dammit. Damn that Reno, the little fuck makes me think about the most wrong things ever."

"…."

"Off to bed with you Cloud. When I finish up I will come to bed and tell you what is going on, promise."

"Ok" The two share a passionate kiss before he walks back up the stairs.

Tifa giggles "You don't mind me telling Cloud do you?"

"As long as he doesn't say a word to anyone _especially_ Yuffie, then sure, but if I ever hear that word has gotten to the damnable ninja I _will_ kick your ass."

"You have my word and besides you and Cloud have a history I highly doubt he would say anything. He cares about you quite a bit you know and he wants you to be happy." Her smile is sincere and loving. "Done, _finally_, I'm so tired I could sleep on the bar."

I chuckle "I'm sure Cloud would _so_ be happy to find you passed out on the bar in the morning."

"Yeah I'm sure he would give me an ear full." She turns off all but one of the lights and grabs my arm pulling me up the stairs with her. "No staying up any later for you, you have done enough thinking for the day it's time for you to get some much needed sleep."

"Dammit Tifa it's like you can read my mind."

"I've know you long enough to be able to read your mind." She says as we stop in front of my bedroom door. She hugs me; the smile on her face has not left even though her eyes can barely stay open. "Cloud and I both love you very much, now go to sleep and don't worry about what is going to happen later today, ok?"

"Alright….mom!" I giggle and stick my tongue out playfully. "Good night Tifa, give Cloud a hug for me please."

"I will" Then I hear her foot falls slowly get quieter as she walks down the hall, a door opens and then closes with a click. I close my door behind me and change into my comfy Froggy pajamas. Pulling the covers up to my chin before falling into a deep and restful sleep, a smile on my face.

**I** can feel two bodies shifting on the bed next to me, cracking open one eye I find that Denzel and Marlene are fighting over who gets to wake me up. I grin and close my eye again.

"You better figure this out or your fighting is going to wake her up instead." I hear Cloud say "Better yet why don't you both wake her up?"

"Alright" they exclaim and promptly both children are glomping me. "Wake up Nici…today is the big day." I can hear Cloud laughing in the doorway.

Opening my still sleepy eyes I wrap my arms around Marlene and Denzel giving them a warm hug. "Morning you two thank you for waking me up. Morning Cloud don't think for a second I didn't hear you laughing."

"Morning, sleepy head you do realize though that it is afternoon right?"

"**WHAT**" I whine. "Why the hell did you guys let me sleep in so late. I have tons of stuff to do before I go out tonight."

Cloud shrugs "Well Tifa said that you had had a long day yesterday. So she wanted you to get plenty of sleep. Of course since you are going out with Reno tonight you probably won't get much sleep that is if Reno has his way." Cloud smirks as I glare at him.

"Dammit he and I are not going out on a date, more importantly don't talk that way in front of Marlene and Denzel. They still have virgin minds you know." Taking said children with me as I sit up in bed fuming at Cloud's statement. "It's like everyone but me knows what the hell is going on. I swear to god you are all up to something."

"Denzel, Marlene come on let's give Nici some time to shower and get dressed."

"Aw…but, we don't wanna go."

With that he walks in my room, peels the kids off of me and walks out the door. Coming back a few minutes later to close the door and walk back down stairs. Once he's gone I get out of bed grab some clothes from the closet and walk to the bathroom. The warm water feels wonderful against my skin and the citrus scented body wash wakes me up. I turn off the shower, drying myself off before putting on my clothes; a red Gackt tiny tee, blue jean mini skirt and a pair of blue open toe shoes with a 1 inch heel. I look in the mirror, brush my short black hair and apply a light amount of make-up. I hang the towel on the door rack and walk out of my bedroom and downstairs to join everyone else for lunch.

I hear a sharp whistle as I make my way past the bar and into the doorway of the kitchen. Looking around I find Cloud, Vincent and Reeve sitting at the bar all three staring at me and two of the three grinning like mad men. Vincent has a more subtle smile on his face one that only I can see; I blush at the attention showered on me by such handsome men.

Reeve chuckles and Cloud speaks first "So why are you all dressed up?"

"I'm not dressed up; this is the way I normally dress." It's a lie I never dress like this, I usually wear a t-shirt, tight but comfortable jeans and sneakers. Make-up is something however that I am rarely without I don't wear it to mask my true beauty like some women do but to enhance it instead. All three know it's a lie but choose to ignore that fact.

"Well whatever you look nice today, you should dress like this more often."

"Cloud's right you look beautiful."

Vincent says nothing but the expression on his face says "_You always look beautiful to me._"

Why couldn't I just fall for Vincent but then again he still harbors feelings for his lost love. Though slowly but surely he is starting to let go and learn to live in the here and now. I smile at him and nod mouthing a _thank you_.

I turn throwing a smile over my shoulder at all three before going into the kitchen to help Tifa and Yuffie make lunch. I can hear the men getting back to their previous conversation.

"_**WOW **_you look amazing." Yuffie exclaims wide eyed and even wider smile on her face. "You better watch out Reno might do dirty things to you tonight." I shoot Tifa a glare and she mouths _don't worry she doesn't know, _I nod.

After lunch Tifa, Yuffie and I do some shopping while Cloud takes Marlene and Denzel to the fair and Reeve and Vincent go back to WRO headquarters to attend to some business they need to finish up. According to Tifa they have a meeting with Rufus Shinra today, poor Vincent I don't think he really likes having to be in the same room as Rufus and his ever present Turk bodyguards. He tolerates them out of respect for his friends which is admirable given his past with them.

**W**e arrive back from our shopping spree at around quarter to six exhausted and giggling like school girls, each of us carrying four or more bags in each hand.

"Man that was fun" Yuffie squeals with delight. I swear the ninja never runs out of energy it must be all that materia she is always hording. "I wish we hadn't had to stop."

Tifa and I are meanwhile out of breath and ready to collapse as we make our way into Seventh Heaven, hoping Cloud is back so he can help us with our many bags. He'll most likely give us a dirty look but two sets of puppy dog eyes and a grin from Yuffie will send him huffing upstairs bags in hand. He can never stay mad at us for very long; chalk it up to the fact that he loves us too much.

"Hey babe" I gasp as an arm makes its way around my waist and forces me into a warm lap. Turning my head slowly I see red hair and black goggles…**Reno**…just as Tifa and Yuffie walk in. I blush a deep red and try to squirm out of his grasp. "You're not going anywhere." He grins and brushes his lips against my cheek softly. _Great he's back to his flirty self this is just wonderful. _

"Dammit Reno what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Yuffie?" He says grinning wickedly

"Looks like you caught yourself a lap full of trouble."

"_**CID**_ _**shut the fuck up no one asked you!**_ Wait…when in the hell did you get here?" I spit out angrily.

"Same time as Reno did and I calls it like I sees it." He says with a wink sent my way. The rage I feel growing inside me fades when Reno speaks again.

"I'll help you take your bags upstairs. Then we need to go I have a big surprise planned for you."

"Really…?" He stands up arm still around my waist but instead of being behind me he is at my side taking the bags from my hands with his free hand. I glance back at Tifa giving her a mock _help me_ look but she just smiles and mouths _you know you liked sitting in his lap._ It's true I did it felt wonderful being in his lap with his strong arm around me. Hell I could have sat there forever. Well at least he still has his arm around my waist. I open the door and he sets the bags down on my bed. "Is this all of them?"

"Yeah"

"Ok you ready for the best night of your life, babe?"

"I thought you wanted to talk, Reno."

"I do but I also figured actions spoke louder than words, yo."

"I hope you don't think you're getting laid tonight. Because I don't put out just cause you wine and dine me. I'm not-"

He places a finger on my lips. "I know you're not like the other girls, first of all you're a woman and second of all you're going to ruin the surprise if you keep talking like that."

"What the hell are you up to Reno?"

"You'll see babe and I promise you're going to love it." He states with a wink.

Back downstairs Tifa is the only one in the bar and she is setting up for the night. "Cid is here because I'm making him work your shift tonight as payback for that practical joke he played on me 3 months ago. You two have fun and Reno you better behave yourself. I don't want to have to kick your ass."

"Don't worry if he tries anything I will just sock him in the balls." I grin in satisfaction as Reno groans as he opens the door and we walk outside into the warm evening air. Finally able to take in his full form I see for the first time that he is wearing a light blue short sleeved button down shirt first two buttons undone as always exposing a tantalizing bit of his muscled chest, blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers. Wow he looks fine as fine can get in that outfit. He smiles looking me up and down obviously noticing my outfit fully for the first time as well. His grin widens and he seems to like what he sees.

"God you look hot as hell tonight babe"

"You look great as well Reno"

"Close your eyes. I don't want you to know where we're going til we get there." I close my eyes and hear the car door open; Reno helps me sit down and buckles me in. He places a gentle kiss on my cheek before closing the door and getting in the driver's seat. He starts the car, turns on the radio and grabs my hand interlacing his fingers with mine. I sigh happily I think I know what Reno is up to and by the end of the evening I have a feeling I will no longer be dreaming about what could be. Instead the dream will be reality and I am sure it will be better than any fantasy that has played out in my head.

The car suddenly comes to a halt, I can hear Reno kill the engine and open his door before unbuckling himself. He lets go of my hand "No peeking, keep those eyes shut for a few more minutes' k?"

I roll my eyes behind my closed eyelids, he seems to be enjoying the fact that my not knowing what is going on is pure torture to me. I guess I shouldn't be shocked considering who is the one doing the torturing. This better be worth it I think to myself I hope it's worth it. Ok, Nici stop being so damn bitter men really are more like Cloud than _**him**_. My ex was the world's biggest asshole and the hell he put me through for the 7 years we were together is something I will probably never forget, the scars both mental and physical make sure of that. Cloud and to a certain degree Vincent have helped me get my confidence back most importantly though the two of them helped me to learn to trust men again. Hence why I am willingly going on this "date" with Reno. I really have nothing to be worried about it's not like this is a blind date or anything, I'm just going out with a friend to have a chat. A smile quickly spreads across my face at the last thought.

"You should smile more often, babe." I blush and he laughs softly as he unbuckles me and helps me out of the car. Taking my hand he leads me to an unknown destination. "Ok you can open your eyes now." _Finally…_my eyes widen in surprise when I see that we are standing in front of my favorite restaurant, **Seaspray. **_How did he know that I love this place? _

"I love this place…How did you, I mean who told, crap what in the world am I saying." _Dammit why am I so nervous all of a sudden?_

"A little birdie told me, yo." He squeezes my hand as he opens the door. He is being quite the gentleman tonight, I could get used to this.

"Good evening, just the two of you?" the man at the podium asks looking up from the paper chart. "Well hello, Nici on a date?" He teases a cheeky smile forms on his lips.

"Hello Fen, umm something like that I guess." I try very hard to hide the blush that appears but fail miserably.

"Glad to see you out playing the field again. Considering your past and all." He places the menus on the table. "Well enjoy your date."

With that I slide into the red leather seat of the booth nervously, Reno sitting across from me. An uncomfortable silence envelopes us with me looking down at my lap, fidgeting with my hands. Remembering again things that had happened in my past specifically the night Theo brought me here and the awful fight we had. The one that ended with him being carried out by the police and me being wheeled out to an ambulance. If this keeps up tonight is going to be a wash and things will be very awkward between Reno and I from now on, which is something I really don't want. But what do I say? What should I say?..._ugh this sucks_.

"Um Nici." Reno is suddenly sitting next to me with his arm around my shoulders a worried look on his face. "Is everything alright? Did I do something wrong? Did that guy say something to make you this quiet?"

"Sorry, I was just remembering something from my past." I look up at him tears threating to fall from my eyes. "We had one of our worst fights in this restaurant, he beat me so badly I had to be taken by ambulance to the hospital where I spent months in bed and in therapy. All because I put too much lemon on his fish. I'm sorry I 'm ruining everything tonight but…."

"No need to say you're sorry, I understand." His fingers run lovingly through my hair. "I want to help you erase those memories and create happy ones in their place."

"I'd like that, Reno" I smile and tilt my head so it rests on his shoulder. _I want to forget all those awful things and allow myself to fall in love again. To be loved back, the whole thing with Cloud had just been the lust that had built up between the two of us it was purely sexual. Him trying to work out his true feelings for Tifa and me trying to get over my past, to feel like I was worth something again. We mistook lust for something much deeper, though I now know that Cloud does love me, just not in the way he loves Tifa. _"I'm hungry let's look at the menu, can we get an appetizer?"

"Sure anything you want babe, skies the limit tonight." Moments later our waiter appears.

"My name is Alde and I will be your server tonight. Can I start you off with any drinks, maybe an appetizer?"

"Yes to both, I'll have a beer and a watermelon margarita for the lovely lady. As for an appetizer we'll have the lobster pizza."

"I just need to see some ID for the drinks, alright I'll put this in shouldn't be too long."

"**T**hank you for dinner Reno" I look up at him as we walk out of the restaurant. "It was nice to get out and do something other than going shopping with Yuffie and Tifa."

"My pleasure babe but," He winks "this evening is not over yet I still have one more surprise for you." I arch my eyebrow slightly and Reno quickly adds "Don't worry I'm not going to take advantage of the fact that you had a few Margaritas." '_Well not just yet' _he thinks to himself.

As we get back in the car I ask if he wants me to close my eyes again and he just shakes his head. "You can if you want but you really don't have to this time."

"Alright"

During the hour long ride to what looks like a field of colorful flowers in the middle of nowhere Reno finally told me what he had wanted to talk about. And I now understand why he is a womanizer, after a relationship with a woman (who was he first love) ended **very **badly he vowed to never fall in love ever again. The break-up had been very nasty but what stung the most was that she died while on a mission just two days later so Reno never got the chance to apologize to her. He never got the chance to at least mend their friendship and has carried that guilt with him. He then told me about the incident that nearly killed Rude; it was supposed to be a simple spy mission. He and Rude were checking out the base of an Anti-Shinra group when they were spotted somehow. Two against four would normally have been no problem for the experienced Turks but it seems that they had under estimated the enemy. Reno was tied to a nearby tree and could only watch as the four men tormented his best friend. I cry during most of the last half of the story to which Reno takes my hand and squeezes it gently, at the end he told me that during those moments watching his friend he realized that his promise not to fall in love again was silly. He had let himself get close to Rude to the point that he considers him like family so why not allow himself to become close to a woman. The last thing he said before opening the car door made my heart skip a beat "There is one woman with whom I would love to spend the rest of my life with, someone who has been right in front of me this whole time. And it took Rude almost dying for me to realize that I have been a fool to think that loving one woman forever is stupid."

Opening up the door for me he takes my hand and closes the car door behind us. I blink taking in the scene before me fully. It is so beautiful. We are in a field of wildflowers of all different colors, the smell is like nothing I've ever smelled before and then I see it. The sharp drop and then nothing but water…we are by the ocean one of my favorite places to be and to top it all off it is sunset. Reds, Pinks and Purples paint the sky it is utterly breathtaking and romantic. Reno lets go of my hand and stands behind me wrapping his arms around my waist his chin resting on the top of my head. I nervously rest my hands on his and sigh contentedly.

"This is such a wonderful surprise. Thank you for opening up to me and thank you for such a wonderful evening." I smile and blush brightly. "I-I really don't want this evening to end."

Reno chuckles softly brushing his lips on my neck, his breath warm against the cool breeze blowing lightly around us. "It doesn't have to, Nici" He turns me around in his arms so that he is looking into my eyes. "What I'm trying to say is you are the woman who has been in front of me all along. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You make me feel things that I haven't felt in so long. I love you, Nici!"

I feel like I want to cry, like I'm in a dream. I want to pinch myself but the cool wind reminds me that I am not dreaming at all. Staring into his Mako blue-green eyes I see only the love he has for me in them, the gentle smile on his lips makes me weak in the knees. I can deny it no longer…."I love you too, Reno!" His arms tighten around my waist as he leans his head down, our lips meet in a passionate kiss, our tongues dance in his mouth. We stand there on the edge… the waves, lap below, our forms drenched in the colors of the sunset just enjoying being so close. Breathless our lips part and he rests his forehead against mine looking deeply into my eyes. "I'm glad I didn't miss my chance."

_Suddenly Love, like the sea Flooding my heart and my soul And will save me_

_It will be natural like breathing And will be true love healing my heart _

_Will raise the Light inside of me_!

15


End file.
